Patent Document 1 discloses a data input device. The data input device includes a database storage device, a data sheet input and output device, a setting file storage device, a table update command production device, and a database management device. The database storage device stores a database constructed with a plurality of tables. The data sheet input and output device displays an input table. The input table is set in advance according to a plurality of update job menus for a database. The input table has item names and item value input boxes with respect to all items to be input. An item value can be input to each item value input box of the input table by the data sheet input and output device. The setting file storage device stores a comparative table between the update job menu and the item name of the input table necessary for the update job menu and a comparative table between the item name of the input table and the item name of the table. The table update command production device refers to the comparative table of the setting file storage device to produce a table update command in each table. The table update command is used to substitute the item value input to the data sheet input and output device for the item value of each table corresponding to the input table. The database management device executes the table update command, and collectively updates the item values of the tables. According to the data input device disclosed in Patent Document 1, all necessary pieces of data across a plurality of screens or a plurality of tables of the database can collectively be input, deleted, and updated by one operation.
Patent Document 2 discloses a data processing system. In the data processing system, a terminal device of a registered user and a server having a database are connected to each other through a network. The terminal device includes an initial setting text, a read unit, a data processing unit, and a holding unit. The initial setting text is provided by processing information performing data processing when the data is transferred from a database to another database. The read unit reads database information of a data processing target from the server as an information text. The data processing unit processes the data of the information text to produce an output information text based on the initial setting text. The holding unit holds the output information text which can be transferred to another database. According to the data processing system disclosed in Patent Document 2, data transfer is performed more easily.
Patent Document 3 discloses a data management system. The data management system includes a column management file, a row management file, and a value management file. At least a column ID is defined in advance, and statically stored in the column management file. The column ID uniquely indicates each data item constituting a management target record. In reading the record, the row management file dynamically stores a row ID corresponding to the read record. The row ID uniquely indicates the read record. The value management file uniquely identifies the item value of the data item of the read record using the row ID and the column ID, and dynamically stores the item value in reading the record. According to the data management system disclosed in Patent Document 3, data having various formats can be exchanged for each other.